


Little Shibling

by Hibari1_san



Series: SportsFest 2019 : Bonus Round 1 [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, M/M, Sibling Love, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: "Prompt:You little shit"





	Little Shibling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [augustgreatsword](https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/gifts).

> I have originally written this for your other prompt but I feel like it fits more there, hope you'll like it !!

Rin had always gotten along very well with his little sister. He had briefly wondered in his childhood if that was so unusual considering the surprised reactions he always got whenever he mentioned it.  
  
“Yeah, that’s _weird_, mate. I mean yeah sometimes it would be fine but then you’d be fighting, no ?”  
  
Frankly, he didn’t really remember a time where they had. He had always been thrilled to look after Gou and to play with her. Whenever he would be training, she would either be helping, watching him or just playing by herself without ever bothering him.  
  
He had almost rolled his eyes when they had accused him of lying and eventually just shrugged their accusations and assumptions off.  
  
When he had entered his teenage years however, he had started to notice some slight changes in their relationship. Apart from the obvious physical ones, mainly meaning that they had stopped taking their baths together, he also got irritated way faster by her sister’s antics.  
  
“Gou, for the last time : No, I’m not going to tell them I’m back.”  
  
“Why ?”  
  
He sighed, pinching his nose. The phone was starting to burn his ear from how long they had been talking, and his patience was starting to wear thin.  
  
“And why should I ? We haven’t talked in forever and we’re not even going to the same school.”  
  
It was his sister’s turn to sigh loudly.  
  
“Rin, I know you didn’t exactly part on good terms but it’s literally been years, Sousuke isn’t here anymore and you’re acting stubborn by refusing to join Samezuka’s Swimming Club even though you insisted on going there especially for this reason. I’m worried about you.”  
  
His anger immediately melted.  
  
“I just… I don’t know, Gou. It’s been a long time, yes practically a lifetime ago and maybe that’s why it should stay like this. It’s no use reminiscing the past.”  
  
The line went silent for an uncomfortable moment and Rin was about to speak up when he was interrupted.  
  
“If you say so… Then I guess that it’s a good thing that they’re going to demolish Iwatobi’s public swimming pool.”  
  
Rin’s heart stopped.  
  
_Demolished ?_  
  
Past memories of his father and competitions flashed in front of his eyes, and Haru’s swimming form lingered until Gou started calling out to him.  
  
“Yeah, I guess… Good timing and all that, hey you know it’s getting late and I should get started on my jogging before it gets too dark. Mom would freak out if I went any later.”  
  
She hummed absent-mindedly on the other end of the phone.  
  
“Ok, then, take care ! Talk to you tomorrow ?”  
  
“Yeah, yeah sure. Say hi to mom for me.”  
  
And without even waiting for her answer, he hung up.  
  


* * *

  
He quietly entered the seemingly empty building, walking slowly down the long decrepit hallway leading to the swimming pool when he started hearing noises and he was already in eye-shot when he realised that he actually recognised the voices. His red eyes bore into bright familiar blue eyes and only one thought flashed through his mind : He was going to kill Gou.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
